


Opening Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snarry100's prompt #562: Open.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #562: Open. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Opening Up

~

“Impossible.” 

Harry sighs. “Why?” 

“That’s not what we do.” Severus doesn’t look up. 

“So all we do is fuck, is that it?” 

Severus’ lips thin. “That was our agreement.” 

“So? Why can’t we change our agreement? Move on in our relationship?” 

“Relationship?” Severus mocked. “Meaning what? We move in together? Cohabitate? We get…domestic?” 

“Yes.” 

“Oh, please.” Severus snorts. “You’d be bored in a month.” 

“ _You’d_ be bored, you mean.” Harry stands. “And to think I hoped you’d be open to an actual, adult relationship. More fool me, I guess.” 

When Harry’s gone, Severus exhales. Someone is, indeed, a fool. 

~

The Floo opens. “Snape!”

Severus closes his eyes. He’s been expecting her since Harry left. “Ms Granger.” 

Granger, hair everywhere, storms in. “You git! Harry loves you!” 

Severus’ head pops up. “What?” 

Granger’s furious. “You heard me! He adores you, wants a life with you, and you reject him like that? I’ve a good mind to hex—”

Severus holds up a hand. “Where’s Harry?” 

Granger sneers. “Why would I tell you?”

“So I can apologise!” 

Granger’s eyes narrow. “Why?” 

“You said he loves me,” Severus whispers. “I didn’t know—”

“If you hurt him again, I’ll kill you.” 

Severus nods. “Understood.” 

~

Severus lands in an open field. Harry’s there, overlooking a cliff. 

“I asked her to leave things alone,” Harry says without turning around. “Here to mock me?”

Severus’ heart clenches. “I deserved that,” he says. “No.” 

“Why are you here, then?” 

“Ms Granger claims you have…feelings for me.” 

Harry faces him. “You knew that!” 

Severus sighs. “We never discussed exclusivity—”

“Oh, please,” Harry scoffs. “We’re together almost every night. Maybe you have time for other lovers, but I don’t.” 

“I want no other.”

Harry blinks. “What are you saying?” 

Severus exhales. “Forgive me for earlier, and…yes.” 

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

~

“At least we can do one thing right,” Harry murmurs later, head on Severus’ chest. 

Severus smiles. “We’ve never had difficulty communicating in bed,” he agrees. “Or in this case, field.” 

Harry laughs. “I can’t believe we shagged here!”

Severus hums.

“Also, if I’m rushing things,” Harry says. “If being open about our relationship isn’t what you want, we don’t have—”

“I’ve never wanted to keep us a secret,” Severus interrupts. “I just never thought you’d wish—”

Harry kisses him slowly, the kiss saying everything. “I wish,” he whispers when they break for air. “I definitely wish.” 

“As do I.” 

~

“What made you two decide to build a house here?” Minerva asks.

Severus glances towards Harry, who’s showing Lovegood and Longbottom the view from their back porch. “It’s a place of significance for us,” he says, recalling a day of lovemaking in an open field. 

“Well, it’s lovely.” Minerva pats his hand. “And having an open house to show it to everyone is a marvelous idea.” 

After she’s wandered off, Severus approaches Harry, who excuses himself from his friends. “You all right?” he asks. 

“I’m fine,” Severus assures him. “You?” 

“Brilliant.” Harry grins. “Not bored, are you?” 

Severus hummed. “Never.” 

~


End file.
